


Meeting

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the miswife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it all began.  Sister Bernadette has just began work as a midwife in poplar.  She soon adjusts to living in poplar.  One afternoon she is introduced to poplars GP, Dr Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you..

"How are you settling in?" Asked sister julienne while walking to the dining room with sister Bernadette. "I really enjoy working in poplar and everyone has welcomed me so warmly." Smiled sister Bernadette. She had never been to poplar before she joint the convent but she was determined to make it work, to succeed. The two nuns walked into the dining room and sat at the table. Lunch was filled with small talk of expecting mothers and clinic until there was a knock at the front door. Sister julienne excused herself from the table leaving to answer the door. She re-entered the room with a man following behind her. "Sister Bernadette, this is Dr Turner." The man smiled over to the nun. Sister Bernadette looked over to the man, he had deep black hair with grey strands appearing every so often. He had hooded eyes and looked tired. " I just called round to collect some notes." He smiled at sister Bernadette making a blush slightly and look down and her plate. "Sister Bernadette, could you show doctor turner your notes on Mrs Robins?" Asked sister julienne facing the other nun. "Of course" sister Bernadette got up from her seat and walked towards the door. The doctor followed the sister as she left she dining room and walked towards the small office as the end of the corridor. They entered the office silently as she received her notes. "These are all my notes." She said handing the doctor several pieces of paper. The case had made her very unsettled. She knew these things would happen but this was the first time she had delivered a baby and only days later it had died. Everyone had been so supportive, helping through. "Thanks you sister..." The doctor stop realising he hadn't caught the nuns name in their earlier introduction. "Bernadette" smiled the sister as the doctor sat at the desk. "I'm sorry you had this case, it's not the best start to work in poplar." The doctor looked to the nun standing besides the desk. "I'm fine, it's the mother and father who are in shock." She could remember the faces of Mr and Mrs Robins, they were white as paper and there faces motionless and they sat there in silence. "Is there anything else I can get you doctor?" Asked the sister standing by the door way. "No thank you, you should go back and have your lunch." Sister Bernadette smiled as left the room. 

Later that evening sister Bernadette, Cynthia and trixie all sat in the kitchen drinking holicks after a busy work day. "It was awfully sad though" sighed Cynthia taking a sip of her holicks. "What's that?" Asked sister Bernadette who had not been fully concentrated on the conversation. "The death of dr turners wife" replied Cynthia as trixie made a noise of agreement. "His wife died?" Asked sister Bernadette slightly surprised that she hadn't been told this information. "Yes, nearly two years now. He was grief stricken for months, and his poor son, he must of been so upset." Sister Bernadette's mind cast back to her own child hood memory of her father grieving over her mother and how she tried to be strong for him but couldn't manage it. She was brought out of her thought by trixie talking to her. "You haven't met the doctors son yet have you sister?" Asked trixie putting a biscuit between her lips. "You'll see him in cubs tomorrow when you help out" smiled Cynthia noticing the nun was not fully listening to the conversation. Sister Bernadette smiled at the girls. "It's almost time for compline, I have to go."sister Bernadette quickly walked down the hall to join her sisters.


	2. Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Bernadette meets timothy turner.

Cynthia and sister Bernadette walked into the hall to the noise of boys shouting. Boys ran around the hall playing and talking loudly to each other. Cynthia walked to the front of hall with sister Bernadette following closely behind her. " I'm afraid they can be a bit loud, I'm only filling in until they find a permanent leader." Said Cynthia. "Boys, boys!" Shouted Cynthia as loudly as she could. Eventually the boys had quietened down and sat In front of the sister and Cynthia. "Today we are going to be practising our art, and sister Bernadette will be helping us." Added Cynthia looking to the sister. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before" Shouted a boy from the group with blond hair. "Sister Bernadette has only joined us recently jack." Cynthia answered for the sister. The boys sat surrounding a plant placed in the middle of their circle. Sister Bernadette walked round the boys looking at their work. She stopped suddenly seeing a very good piece of work. "That's excellent!" Said the sister as the boys turned around. "Thank you, sister" replied the boy. He looked familiar to the nun but she couldn't work out why. She watched as the boys wrote his name on top of his drawing. "Ah, timothy turner, the doctors son" she realised why he looked so familiar he had the same smile as his father. "Yep, that's me." Smiled the boy. "Everyone put your work down now!" Shouted Cynthia Cynthia from across the room. "Now, we're going to have a little competition, sister Bernadette will pick the winner." Sister Bernadette cast her eyes over the work and was drawn to the work of Timothy Turner. " I think they're all very good, but this one stands our to me." She bent down and picked up Timothy's drawing. She looked over to timothy to see him beaming at her. 

....................

The end of cubs came and sister Bernadette and Cynthia waited for all of the children to be collected. One by one the boys left until only one was left. " he's always late!" Sighed the boy sitting down on bench. "Sister, I'm on call later on, do you mind waiting with timothy, I need some sleep before I work." Asked Cynthia wheeling her bike along side her. "Of course not, il see you later" the nun smiled as Cynthia rode away. "Thanks for picking my art, I know it's not that good" said timothy looking at his work he held in his hand. "I chose the best piece there, you are very good at art." Smiled sister Bernadette to the boy. They both looked to the rode as a car approached. "Sorry I'm late timothy! My rounds lasted longer than I thought." Doctor turner gave an apologetic look to his son as he entered the car. "Thank you for waiting with him sister." Said the doctor turning to look at the nun. "It's no trouble" she replied as she could her bike. "Bye sister!" Waved timothy as she rode of into the night.


End file.
